Fanatisme
by Haganemaru
Summary: Quand être fan ne suffit plus, quand l'obsession pousse cette personne à tout faire pour être avec son chanteur préféré... le destin d'un groupe de musique se retrouve changé. UA/SasuNaru


**Genre** : UA/PWP/OS/Yaoi/songfic...  
**Couple** : Sasuke x Naruto principal, Sakura x Ino, Yahiko x Itachi x Yahiko…

**Disclaimer** :

- Masashi Kishimoto est le « papa » de ces personnages, ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

- Skillet est LE groupe qui arrive à me faire changer une fic alors qu'elle est déjà à sa moitié… pour vous dire que ce groupe possède les chansons citées qui sont les plus entêtantes que je connaisse.

**Note** : Premier volet de la « trilogie Yakuza », on commence sur un SasuNaru, les deux autres seront un NaruSasu et un SasuNaruSasu

**Note 2** : Non, je ne ferai pas de suite, il faudra vous contenter d'un OS. Oui, il pourrait y avoir plein de trucs à dire, mais personnellement, j'ai plein de trucs à faire XD Donc, non, qu'un OS.

**Note 3** : Je ne traduis pas la musique, c'est mieux ainsi (et je préfère ainsi)

* * *

En plein centre de Tokyo, une tour restait silencieuse et vide à cette heure de la nuit. Les employés partis depuis plusieurs heures en silence avaient laissé les dirigeants et leurs bras droits seuls dans le bureau principal.

Le local en lui-même était sombre, seulement éclairé par un téléviseur alors qu'un dvd tournait, diffusant le concert d'un groupe japonais commençant à être connu, « **Insy** ». L'éclat venant de la télévision montrait un canapé où étaient assis deux hommes, le regard posé sur la surface plate de l'appareil et habillés de costumes noirs hors de prix. Derrière eux se trouvaient également deux hommes en costume, l'un levant un verre à sa bouche, le regard plissé sur les images défilant sur la vidéo, l'autre appuyé nonchalamment contre le dossier, les yeux vagues et l'intérêt minime.

Le refrain de la chanteuse recommença alors que la chanson se poursuivait, révélant le visage pâle de la blonde, plissé par le drame chanté. Ses cheveux dorés étaient remontés sur sa nuque en une queue haute, des petites mèches frôlant sa peau délicate. Ses yeux, déjà entrevus, étaient d'un bleu ciel, étincelant comme des joyaux, maquillés avec excès de noir, faisant ressortir la nuance de la pupille et ils se posaient parfois sur sa propre basse. Sa bouche rouge cerise prononça encore quelques mots avant que la jeune femme ne se détourne dans un envol de jupons blancs qui ornaient sa robe de style gothique, laissant apparaître ses pieds nus où une chaine de cheville en or luisait. Elle vint coller son dos à un jeune homme blond dont le regard azur restait fixé sur ses mains, tenant sa basse alors qu'il chantait le refrain avec elle avant d'enchaîner, continuant la chanson d'une voix rauque et lourde, facilement entêtante. Sa tenue noire contrastait avec le blanc pur de la chanteuse alors qu'elle frottait doucement le front contre le haut de son bras en se retournant vers lui, amenant un sourire chaud tandis qu'il relevait la tête vers elle, dévoilant son visage bronzé et souriant, percé à l'arcade sourcilière droite et à la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux bleus étaient soulignés d'un trait noir, rendant la couleur plus envoûtante.

L'image se figea alors que le caméraman venait de zoomer sur le visage de l'artiste, on ne pouvait ignorer la tendresse qu'il y avait dans le regard de celui-ci, posé sur la chanteuse près de lui. L'homme de droite, assis sur le canapé, reposa sa main tenant la télécommande du lecteur, les yeux figés sur le visage souriant alors que son bras droit allait rallumer la lumière, éclairant une grande table en bois sombre dans la pièce ainsi que les verres posés dessus. Un dossier y était ouvert avec plusieurs chemises contenant les indications sur le groupe.

L'aîné des deux se leva, ignorant l'autre et se dirigea vers la table, attrapant d'une main négligente une page où était agrafée une photo représentant un jeune homme roux souriant et aux yeux du même azur que celui qui restait figé sur la télévision. Toutes les indications le concernant y figuraient : son nom, son âge, sa taille, son poids et même sa pointure, son cursus scolaire, ses hobbies, sa marque de vêtements préférés en passant par ses goûts en matière de nourriture et musique. Ses liens familiaux se résumaient à son cousin, étant orphelin depuis qu'un grave accident avait fauché les parents des deux jeunes hommes, les laissant à la charge d'un ami de la famille, un vieil homme mort depuis peu.

- C'est lui donc… lança-t-il.

La question était adressée à son compagnon toujours figé, debout devant la télévision. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fixes et brillants alors qu'il caressait d'un doigt ferme le contour du sourire du blond, la pulpe de son index frôlant à peine l'écran. Dans sa main libre, il tenait également une pochette avec la photographie du jeune homme et où se trouvaient les mêmes indications que pour le roux.

- Oui, c'est lui.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu demandes ? demanda le bras droit de l'aîné.

- La ferme… j'ai décidé de l'avoir.

- C'est un passe-temps ? Va voir une prostituée lui ressemblant ! proposa son propre bras droit.

- C'est lui que je veux… et je l'aurais, nii-san !

- Hn.

Le grognement termina la conversation alors que l'aîné des deux quittait le bureau, amenant son fidèle homme de main à le suivre. Le plus jeune sortit à son tour, emportant les documents concernant sa « folie », sachant pertinemment que son aîné l'avait également fait avec celui du roux.

Resté seul dans le bureau, le jeune homme de main se rapprocha de la télévision et regarda une dernière fois le visage souriant avant de fermer les yeux, conscient que ce sourire s'effacerait peut-être par la suite.

- Je suis désolé ! souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

En éteignant le téléviseur, il savait très bien qu'ils avaient sûrement scellé le destin de ce groupe connu. Une chance pour les deux jeunes femmes le composant, elles étaient déjà en couple l'une avec l'autre sinon… dieu seul savait ce qu'aurait fait ses dirigeants contre elles et quiconque se mettraient maintenant sur leur chemin.

* * *

Naruto grogna en renfonçant son visage sous le coussin, essayant vainement de rester endormi malgré les soubresauts qui agitaient son lit. D'une main, il rattrapa sa couette qui se faisait tirailler et se retourna sur le ventre, coinçant le tissu sous son corps et dévoilant par la même occasion son dos musclé.

- Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! Allez !

Le peu de respiration entre les deux « Allez ! » traduisait l'excitation montante de son amie et seconde chanteuse du groupe, et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Ils avaient fêté un concert jusqu'à tard au soir, il avait bu, fini ivre et donc, dans l'état actuel de sa gueule en vrac, il ne voulait vraiment pas se lever.

Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil injecté de sang et le dirigea vers son réveille-matin, essayant de déchiffrer le numéro inscrit en rouge… un « zéro »… un « neuf »… ah non, la queue est en l'air… un « six » donc… un « un » et un… « zéro »… p'tain, elle le réveillait à six heures du mat' alors qu'ils s'étaient couchés vers trois heures, Yahiko et lui. La vie était injuste.

- Naruto ! Tu ne le croiras pas !

- …me…rte…sse toi…

- Tu ne le croiras pas, je te dis… insista Ino en s'asseyant sur son dos.

- …sse toi… t'… hié !

- Mais arrête de marmonner ! J'entends rien !

- Casse-toi, Ino, tu fais chier ! hurla Naruto en se retournant brusquement.

La jeune femme en tomba à la renverse, étonnée de voir son ami d'enfance avec des yeux rouges dus au manque de sommeil, chose qui, pourtant, ne retirait rien de son charme. Naruto gardait la marque de son oreiller sur la joue droite, les cheveux en bataille et en le voyant clore la paupière droite, il devait avoir une gueule de bois carabinée. Le regard de la jeune femme descendit le long des abdominaux dessinés sous la peau dorée du blond et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la traînée de poils blonds qui se dirigeait plus bas.

- Ne m'dis pas qu't'es à poil !

- … casse-toi, Ino ! redit Naruto avec calme.

- Mais… tu pourrais t'faire violer n'importe quand !

- Ino… pour qu'on me viole, faut déjà entrer dans ma chambre qui est censée être verrouillée, passer au-dessus du corps refroidi de Yahiko qui entend tout comme s'il avait des superpouvoirs à la Superman…

- J't'ai entendu, crétin ! hurla une voix dans la chambre proche de la sienne.

- La preuve ! ET en plus, faudra échapper aux coups de poings meurtriers de TA femme si elle venait à se réveiller trop tôt.

- … et alors…

- Alors, le mec qui échappe à tout ça pour me faire le cul, c'est soit un sadomasochiste, soit un mec qui m'aime vraiment… et donc, je doute qu'il vienne me violer sauvagement dans mon sommeil.

Tout en parlant, Naruto se frottait les yeux avec les paumes de ses mains, regardant en grognant le jour se lever sur Kyoto avant de reporter son attention sur son amie, toujours assise sur ses genoux, vêtue de sa nuisette blanche presque transparente dont une bretelle pendouillait, dévoilant le début de sa poitrine généreuse. Les cheveux blonds libérés lui retombaient jusqu'aux reins en une crinière ébouriffée et, voyant le suçon qui décorait le haut de son sein gauche, elle venait de passer une très bonne nuit avec Sakura… qui d'ailleurs, venait d'apparaître à la porte, également en nuisette rose assortie à ses cheveux, le regard émeraude dans le vague.

Naruto en venait à regretter cette suite de trois chambres dans le grand hôtel Hyatt Regency où leur concert avait été organisé.

- Mais allez-y, c'est journée porte ouverte ! lâcha-t-il en se recouchant.

- N'jour, 'ruto ! marmonna Sakura en s'approchant de lui en rampant sur les draps.

Le jeune homme soupira en acceptant le bisou de la jeune femme qui vint se nicher contre son côté, une main posée sur la cuisse de sa petite amie toujours à cheval sur le blond maintenant réveillé, il ne manquait plus que son cousin pour terminer Insy, leur groupe de rock dont Ino était la chanteuse principale.

Le groupe s'était monté dans leurs années de collège, Ino et Sakura, déjà en couple en secret, recherchaient après des musiciens et un chanteur assez « ouvert » pour apprendre ledit secret et rester avec elles ensuite. Le premier fut Naruto, déjà ami avec Ino depuis l'enfance, un peu amoureux de Sakura, il avait pensé se rapprocher d'elle ainsi mais la révélation, certes un peu douloureuse, ne le fit pas fuir, préférant être leur ami proche qu'un lâche incapable de comprendre. Le jeune homme jouait de la basse, accompagné de son cousin à la guitare électrique, tout en poussant la chansonnette pour s'amuser pendant les heures libres, c'est donc lui qui avait présenté Yahiko, leur aîné de quelques années.

La première fois que les deux jeunes filles avaient vu le rouquin Uzumaki, les mâchoires s'étaient affaissées. Yahiko possédait la chevelure de feu des Uzumaki à l'inverse de Naruto qui tenait sa blondeur de son père, mais la chose qui avait passionné Ino fut les piercings qui sillonnaient le visage du roux. Il possédait à la bouche deux anneaux qui lui perçaient la lèvre inférieure, ses oreilles étaient ornées de nombreux anneaux et il avait un barbell à l'arcade sourcilière. L'attitude un peu froide de Yahiko tranchait avec l'exubérance de Naruto qui rejoignait parfois Ino dans la connerie. Les deux blonds se liguaient ainsi contre le clan des « roux » que formaient Sakura et Yahiko, la jeune femme ayant pourtant la chevelure malabar, dixit Ino.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient très différentes l'une de l'autre, Ino tenant sa blondeur et sa silhouette de mannequin de ses ancêtres nordiques alors que Sakura restait la petite japonaise « normale » en oubliant sa chevelure rose due à une teinture qui avait mal tourné, couleur qu'elle conserva par la suite, celle-ci lui ayant amené Ino dans la foulée.

Le groupe en lui-même ne perça que quelques années plus tard, lors d'un repas où leur producteur actuel, Sennin & Co les avait vus pour la première fois. Le regard envoûtant de Ino et sa facilité à se faire adorer par tous grâce à sa douceur qu'elle partageait avec Sakura même si la jeune femme jouait de la batterie avec vigueur. Le contrat signé, leur premier disque avait démarré doucement, le style assez gothique du groupe plaisait assez peu avec la « mode actuelle » où le « bling bling » américain primait et faisait tourner la tête des jeunes.

Leur morceau « Rebirthing » avait été diffusé sur plusieurs radios rock des environs et la renommée des Insy commença à s'étendre. Les télévisions les invitaient et souvent, on pouvait apercevoir Naruto et Ino en duo, les deux autres « rouquins » préférant laisser le charme des deux autres agir et effectivement, il agit très vite. Les show se succédèrent mais un drame vint pourtant assombrir le groupe qui n'en finit que plus soudé, presque comme une famille très proche. Les parents des deux jeunes hommes périrent tous quatre dans un tragique accident de voiture, un camion les ayant percutés après que le conducteur se soit endormi au volant. Désirant ensuite tout donner, Naruto se mit à l'écriture avec Ino tandis que Yahiko composait les mélodies et le chagrin s'estompa lentement. Le second album sortit et un beau jour, leur agent les informa d'une possible tournée dans tout le Japon, idée acceptée par le groupe désirant connaître leurs fans.

Surprise suprême, dès les dates de concert annoncées, les billets furent vendus assez rapidement et d'autres dates durent être rajoutées. Leur agent, Shizune, une jeune femme dynamique et souriante, leur raconta qu'un jeune homme brun avait même demandé à être informé d'autres dates éventuelles avant de prendre une place pour chaque représentation. Ino en rougit sous le regard possessif de Sakura avant que Shizune ne murmure qu'il avait demandé expressément à être placé du côté de Naruto. Précision qui fit violemment rougir de gêne le pauvre garçon sous les hurlements moqueurs des trois autres.

Leur sexualité fut divulguée par un ancien « petit ami » de Naruto, qui vendit l'information à un magasine peu scrupuleux qui fouina jusqu'à tout savoir. « La chanteuse d'Insy est en couple avec son batteur… une femme ! », « Le chanteur semble jouer sur les deux bords, ses anciens petits amis, hommes et femmes racontent ! » et autres ignominies circulèrent un moment avant qu'un communiqué de presse ne se fasse d'urgence.

Oui, Ino était en couple avec Sakura et ce, depuis leurs débuts, ce n'était pas la base du groupe et non, ce n'était pas un coup de pub.

Oui, Naruto était bisexuel mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était un coureur et non, il n'était pas le père de l'enfant de « X » malgré ses dires, il ne l'avait jamais vue de toute sa vie.

Les concerts commencèrent et malgré les dires, ils firent salle comble à chaque représentation. Cette nuit était logiquement la dernière date avant un repos bien mérité et donc, ils avaient longuement fêté cela, préférant rester en communauté très restreinte plutôt qu'une soirée avec les « grands de ce monde » comme les appelait Sakura, ses mains formant les oreilles de lapin en guise de guillemets.

- Ino, descends d'mon ventre, tu m'files la gerbe à gesticuler… gémit Naruto, un bras sur les yeux.

- Mais euh ! J'ai eu un coup de téléphone !

- … et ça fait mal ? taquina Naruto.

- La ferme, crétin de blond !

- Ino-chou… tu es blonde aussi…

- Saku-chérie ! Tu pourrais tenir avec moi !

- Bon, là, c'est bon, j'ai envie de vomir… arrêtez de vous coller à moi avec vos surnoms à la con, bordel ! râla-t-il.

- Donc, j'ai eu les propriétaires de Sharingan !

- … et pis ? ronchonna Sakura, le nez dans l'oreiller.

- Mais bon dieu, réagissez, le Sharingan ! L'Hôtel le plus cher de Tokyo, seul les grands des grands des grands de ce monde y séjournent… s'enthousiasma la jeune femme.

- Ce sont des géants donc, pas vrai, Sakura-chan ? susurra Naruto.

- Je crois bien, Naruto-kun ! ronronna à son tour la jeune femme.

- … mais je vous emmerde… mais profond en plus…

- Ino, pas de bon matin, pitié ! soupira Yahiko.

Le jeune homme venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, soupirant profondément en renouant le cordon de son pantalon de soie noire. Les cheveux tombant sur ses yeux à moitié fermés, il bailla largement avant de s'affaler sur le large lit déjà occupé de Naruto, faisant grogner celui-ci sous le poids accumulé sur ses jambes. Entre le roux et la blonde sur son ventre, Naruto ne pouvait plus bouger et ça ne l'arrangeait pas trop avec…

- Dis-moi pas qu'c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Ino avec le regard élargi.

- La ferme Ino, casse-toi d'là ! marmonna Naruto.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri mais… pas comme ça !

- P'tain, érection matinale, tu connais pas ?

- Euh… non, j'ai pas moi !

- Je compatis cousin ! lâcha Yahiko, les yeux fermés mais le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais cassez-vous, bordel !

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme éjecta Ino sur Sakura qui la réceptionna, Yahiko terminant sur le sol, pour bondir dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte, grognant sous la douche froide qu'il se prit dans la cabine haut de gamme. Six heures et demie, il était six heures et demie et il se prenait une douche froide pour faire partir son érection matinale. Il se frictionna vigoureusement en regardant « petit Naru » redevenir doux et inoffensif sous l'effet de l'eau gelée et soupira avant de se savonner partout d'une main plus douce.

Naruto sortit de là frigorifié mais « à plat » physiquement parlant et se sécha rapidement. Il enfila ensuite son jean noir sur le caleçon orange vif qu'il venait de prendre dans sa valise posée sur une chaise et attrapa un tee-shirt orange de même teinte qu'il posa sur une épaule en ébouriffant ses cheveux humides d'une main. Fin prêt, il revint dans sa chambre pour découvrir, un trio d'emmerdeurs comateux allongé sur son plumard douillet…

Pas moyen…

Dans un geste plein de douceur, le jeune homme fit basculer le matelas, éjectant les trois squatteurs sur le sol. Les cris poussés lui arrachèrent un rictus narquois tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la pièce principale pour attendre le petit déjeuner qui allait être servi.

- Naruto ! hurla Ino.

- Non mais tu croyais vraiment que tu allais rester couchée alors que tu m'as réveillé ?

- Tu peux faire ça plus en douceur, non ? râla Yahiko.

- Attendez là, j'ai été réveillé par l'autre barge sautant sur mon lit, vous croyez que c'est mieux ?

Avec un murmure, le trio le rejoignit autour de la table alors qu'un « toc » discret à la porte annonçait la venue du chariot portant le déjeuner. Le jeune serveur dévora des yeux Ino et Sakura avant de partir rapidement face aux grognements des deux hommes. Ino attrapa aussitôt une brioche qu'elle tartina de confiture avant de mordre dedans à pleines dents.

Un soupir profond vint de ses compagnons et leurs regards fixes attendaient une explication claire sur ce réveil tout en délicatesse.

- Donc, comme je le disais, j'ai eu un des dirigeant de Sharingan au téléphone…

- Pourquoi, et surtout, comment il a pu arriver jusqu'à nous, les appels sont filtrés par le standard pour Shizune ! remarqua Sakura.

- Je sais pas, il y a peut-être eu une consigne venant de Shizune. En tout cas, ce mec m'a demandé si nous pourrions passer dans son hôtel et nous y produire pour un petit comité.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Naruto, méfiant.

- Une vingtaine de personnes maximum je pense…

- Et en quel honneur ? questionna à son tour Yahiko en buvant un peu de café.

- Son associé, et accessoirement petit frère, est un fan de la première heure, il aurait bien voulu un concert privé en prime…

- Mais bien sûr et dix balles et un mars ? marmonna Naruto derrière son chocolat chaud.

- Oh, allez, on peut bien lui faire ça non ? Il parait qu'il a été à chaque représentation qu'on a faite ! râla Ino.

- Oh… mon… dieu ! rigola Sakura.

- Quoi encore ?

- Imagine que ce soit le « Faaaaaan » de Naruto !

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux en posant son front contre une main, il le savait que ça lui retomberait dessus dès qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait reçu des lettres de ce « fan » anonyme. Il ne signait que par ses initiales « SU » et les descriptions qu'il faisait de lui restaient très vagues, Naruto savait qu'il était brun, qu'il devait être plus grand que lui vu qu'il avoisinait les un mètre quatre-vingt alors que le blond restait dans les un mètre soixante-dix, qu'il aimait les tomates et leur musique et qu'il pourrait passer des heures et des heures à l'écouter chanter et jouer de la basse.

Les deux jeunes hommes dialoguaient via ces envois de lettres depuis les débuts du groupe, les premières courriers avaient été triés par leur agent avant qu'elle ne juge que certains pourraient être donnés aux artistes, c'est ainsi que Naruto était parvenu à avoir les lettres de « S » entre les mains. Le style cynique et souvent moqueur le faisait sourire et jamais leurs « conversations » n'avaient eu un tour plus érotique. Ils connaissaient tous deux leurs goûts en matière de sexualité mais n'envisageaient pourtant pas de se rapprocher en vue de se connaître physiquement. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient trop pris par leurs emplois du temps respectifs.

Jamais Naruto n'avouerait aux autres qu'il était un peu tombé amoureux du jeune homme des lettres, ne le connaissant pas physiquement mais plus intimement. Il ne voulait pas le rencontrer par crainte de tomber de haut et de se retrouver face à un menteur, mais désirait aussi faire sa connaissance pour approfondir ce lien…

En gros, Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire…

- Oya ! Naruto ? appela Yahiko en agitant sa main devant les yeux de Naruto.

- Continue d'agiter ta main devant moi, j'te l'arrache avec les dents !(*)

- Mais qu'il est hargneux de bon matin, notre bichon !

- C'est pas possible, vous êtes tous barges ma parole ? éclata Naruto en se reculant des mains papouilleuses. Continue ton discours, Ino !

- Donc, ce Itachi Uchiha m'a demandé si nous pourrions venir tout frais payés dans son hôtel, le Sharingan et assurer un petit concert, quatre ou cinq chansons maximum et ensuite, rester à une petite réception donnée pour son frangin.

- Et bien, il l'aime son frère lui… remarqua Sakura.

- Oui, ça on ne peut en douter… par contre… ils nous envoient un avion privé ! gémit Ino.

- Que…quoi ? bégaya Naruto.

Yahiko et Sakura échangèrent un sourire amusé, sachant ce qui allait suivre. C'était de notoriété mondiale que les chanteurs de Insy avaient le mal des transports, certains comme l'avion et le bateau les rendant beaucoup plus malades que les voyages en bus ou en voiture où ils n'étaient que nauséeux.

Pour pallier à ce problème, les deux partenaires avaient trouvé la solution douce, évitant d'assommer les blonds à coup de batte de baseball, chose initialement prévue, leur médecin traitant leur avait fourni de l'Atarax. Le calme des premières fois fut un étonnement ravi et longtemps, ils purent jouir d'un voyage serein, calme et sans bruits immondes en provenance des sanitaires.

- Avion…

- Vi…

- Ils nous envoient… un avion ? demanda Naruto, attendant confirmation.

- Vi… gémit Ino une nouvelle fois.

- Ils nous haïssent ?

- Vi…

- On va mourir ?

- Vi… soupira la jeune femme.

La sérénade commença et durerait tout le temps qu'ils feraient leurs bagages, allant de l'étonnement horrifié, aux suppliques de « nooooo, j'veux paas », aux promesses de monts et merveilles si on annulait le transport pour qu'enfin, à la vue de l'aéroport, tous deux deviennent muets et tétanisés. C'est pendant ce moment de calme où ils pourraient enfin respirer et réécouter le pépiement de moineaux éventuels, que Yahiko et Sakura sauteraient sur les deux blonds pour leur faire avaler la pilule miracle à grand renfort d'eau et, enfin, les transporter jusque-là. Après tout, les villes de Tokyo et de Kyoto n'étaient pas si « loin » l'une de l'autre…

Normalement, tout devrait bien se passer…

* * *

Le crissement des pneus sur l'asphalte se fit discrètement au vu des hurlements retentissant de la grande limousine noire aux vitres teintées qui venait de se garer devant le grand hôtel de luxe, le Sharingan. On pouvait distinguer deux voix, une masculine rauque et même lourde si elle n'avait pas chanté si faux, une féminine mélodieuse et enchanteresse qui, pourtant, sonnait étrangement inexacte.

Le chauffeur sortit de la limousine lentement, s'essuyant les larmes de rire qui coulaient seules sur ses joues, acte étrange pour cet homme réputé imperturbable dans son travail. Le jeune homme réinstalla sa casquette sur ses cheveux cendrés et contourna le véhicule pour aller ouvrir la portière arrière droite, laissant sortir deux boulets de canon qui essayèrent de se carapater, ignorant les employés qui venaient récupérer leurs bagages.

Les propriétaires de Sharingan levèrent un sourcil surpris en voyant le « spectacle » donné à l'entrée de leur établissement. Une haute silhouette rousse vêtue de cuir noir était aux prises avec un jeune homme blond visiblement ivre qui s'agrippait à sa taille comme à une bouée en continuant de chanter, ignorant les « tu m'fous la honte, t'es pas mon cousin » alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et ensemble ivoire se débattait également avec une blondinette échevelée et à la voix tonitruante…

Insy semblait être arrivé…

Le vacarme se poursuivit avec l'avancée du quatuor dont deux membres étaient pivoine. Les deux blonds les avaient lâchés mais dansaient maintenant collés-serrés l'un à l'autre, une cuisse du jeune homme passée entres celles de la chanteuse alors que celle-ci s'accrochait à ses larges épaules. Le duo continuait de chanter le refrain à chaque respiration, semblant n'avoir retenu que ça… « **You spin my head right round, right round... When you go down, when you go down down** ». Le rythme semblait appartenir à une chanson actuellement à la mode mais ainsi déformée, il fallait vraiment connaître pour retrouver l'artiste.

Le rouquin soupira en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, remontant ses lunettes noires sur son crâne en tendant une main vers les deux hommes qui venaient d'apparaître devant lui, se présentant comme Sasuke et Itachi Uchiha.

- Bonjour, Messieurs… veuillez excuser…

- **You spin my head right round, right round**

- ... mes amis... continua Yahiko, imperturbable, mais un peu crispé.

- **When you go down, when you go down down**

- Ils ne sont pas ivres, mais juste drogués pour que l'on puisse pouvoir passer le voyage tranquillement...

- Manifestement, ça n'a pas fonctionné là… remarqua Itachi avec un rictus.

La voix grave amena le regard azur de Yahiko sur son hôte, le détaillant rapidement en appréciant la prestance de sa silhouette assez androgyne. Le costume noir hors de prix et sa chemise rouge renforçaient la pâleur de son visage encadré par de longs cheveux noirs, faisant ressortir son regard onyx que quelques petites particules de rouge rendaient envoûtant, les cernes sous ses yeux n'altéraient en rien le charme captivant. Le nez droit et fin, la bouche généreuse mais moqueuse complétaient le visage de son vis-à-vis alors que ce dernier le détaillait de la tête aux pieds, le regard appréciateur glissant sur son haut de cuir entrouvert, sur ses piercings au visage avant de replonger dans son regard azur.

Près de lui, l'autre propriétaire de Sharingan regardait fixement le blond de la troupe se déhancher encore une fois contre la chanteuse avant que celle-ci ne se fasse récupérer par sa petite amie et batteur du groupe. Le regard noir profond caressait chaque courbe masculine lui faisant face, ne prêtant pas attention au fait que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers lui. Un jean stone moulait le bas du corps doré alors qu'une chemise ouverte blanche en faisait ressortir le bronzage, les cheveux ébouriffés retombaient sur les yeux azur joyeux et un peu brillants sous l'effet de la drogue. Le rouge de l'excitation était monté à ses joues alors que les lèvres souriantes…

… se trouvaient à quelques centimètres des siennes, l'artiste haussé sur ses pointes de pieds pour amener son visage vers celui du brun lui faisant face.

Sasuke Uchiha ouvrit de grands yeux en recevant le chanteur de Insy dans les bras alors que le blond l'enlaçait vivement, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules en continuant à murmurer sa chanson qui s'interrompit alors que l'attention du jeune homme venait de se poser sur lui. Un sourire éclatant illumina la face dorée face à lui et une petite langue ornée d'un piercing noir sortit humidifier les lèvres, frôlant le barbell glissé dans celle du bas. Le regard azur parcourut ses traits, les découvrant à la fois doux et dur, son visage pâle encadré par des cheveux corbeau aux reflets bleutés naturels, son nez fin identique à son frère surmontait une bouche pleine, ouverte par la surprise. De ce que voyait Naruto, il était également vêtu d'un costume noir mais la chemise blanche ornée d'un petit éventail rouge et blanc sur le col rendait l'ensemble charmant du point de vue du blond.

Naruto murmura encore sa chanson, ignorant le silence stupéfait dans l'hôtel vu la position qu'il venait de prendre avec le co-directeur, celui-ci venant d'entourer sa taille de ses bras pour le garder contre lui. Et, sous le regard horrifié de Yahiko et Sakura, amusé de Ino et Itachi, il ouvrit la bouche pour lâcher un « I luv u » rauque en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Tous purent voir le sourire de Sasuke se former, mais la grosse majorité des personnes présentes loupèrent la pointe de tendresse qui passa dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait la lavette blonde sur son épaule. Une voix vint jusqu'à lui, voix qu'il identifia comme celle de Yahiko.

- Désolé… vraiment désolé ! marmonna Yahiko, se cachant derrière sa main.

- Pas dérangeant… il… commença Sasuke.

- Est mort ! marmonna Sakura en fusillant des yeux le bassiste.

- Mais non… juste un peu affectueux ! remarqua Itachi.

- Non, juste que son anglais laisse à désirer quand il est drogué… compléta le jeune Uchiha.

- Entre autres ! soupira le roux.

Le jeune homme vint récupérer son cousin qu'il hissa sur son dos, le blond s'étant endormi et observa les deux frères Uchiha, remarquant en passant la tendresse dans les yeux de Sasuke posés sur Naruto avant que le jeune homme ne sente son regard sur lui. La petite lueur disparut aussitôt, laissant un vide immense dans les orbes noirs avant qu'ils ne les conduisent à la réception pour les clés des chambres. Chambres qui se trouvaient toutes sur le même palier, mais chaque membre, en oubliant le couple féminin, avait sa propre suite, une aile de l'immense hôtel étant fermée expressément pour eux.

- Plusieurs instruments et autres ont été installés dans une salle, si quelque chose vous manque, vous pouvez à tout moment nous appeler. précisa Itachi à Yahiko.

- Je vous remercie, Naruto voudra sûrement Kyuubi, sa basse. Personnellement, je préférerais avoir Tendou, mais ce sera bon, c'est la première fois que nous acceptons une telle requête.

- Vous m'en voyez encore plus honoré ! s'inclina Sasuke.

- De rien, Uchiha-san.

- Appelez-nous Sasuke et Itachi, laissons de côté les formalités.

- Très bien, Itachi ! répondit Yahiko.

Une jeune femme vêtue de l'ensemble réglementaire de l'établissement s'approcha pour les inviter à la suivre jusqu'à leurs chambres et c'est après un dernier sourire que le quatuor partit, ignorant les regards satisfaits des deux frères derrière eux.

* * *

« J'ai quoi ? »

Le hurlement de Naruto résonna dans sa suite une fois que les préparatifs pour le mini-concert furent prêts et le jeune homme réveillé. Les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur, il dévisageait avec un air abasourdi Yahiko qui terminait de souligner ses yeux en les entourant d'un trait de khôl noir, geste qu'avait fait auparavant Naruto. Le rouquin avait revêtu sa tenue de scène, un cuir noir pour rappeler la tenue noire de Sakura alors que le blanc de Naruto se retrouvait avec celui d'Ino. Le haut sans manches laissait apparaître les bras musclés du jeune homme alors qu'à son poignet droit se trouvait un large bracelet de cuir.

Le regard de Yahiko se détourna quelques secondes de son miroir pour se tourner vers Naruto, le détaillant rapidement en soupirant avant de continuer son maquillage. Le regard large du jeune homme était ombré par ses mèches et son haut de cuir blanc sans manches semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs tellement il était déchiré, dévoilant ainsi sa peau dorée. Son pantalon était strié aux cuisses et sous les fesses et une longue chaîne d'argent ceignait sa taille.

Normalement, ce n'était pas eux qui se maquillaient, faisant appel à une maquilleuse professionnelle à chaque fois mais comme ce « concert » n'était pas prévu, ils avaient tous décidé de partir seuls, incognito. Leur agent leur assurant le plus grand bien des Uchiha, ils pouvaient partir les yeux fermés.

- T'as câliné le co-directeur de l'hôtel, t'es sourd.

- … mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas empêché !

- Assume tes conneries, cousin ! Et puis…

- Car ce n'est pas tout ! hurla une nouvelle fois Naruto.

- Non, tu lui as dit…

- Oh dieu, j'vais pas aimer c'que j'vais entendre…

- « I luv u »

- De quoi ?

- Tu lui a dit que tu l'aimais dans un très mauvais anglais… j'te savais pas si affectueux drogué, toi.

- Oh mon dieu, j'veux mourir !

La plainte fusa quand Naruto se laissa tomber en arrière, ses boots de cuir cognant contre le plancher avec un bruit sourd. Les mains posées sur les yeux, le chanteur se demanda un instant comment faire pour se dissoudre sur le lit de Yahiko. Comment avait-il pu dire une telle ânerie à un inconnu ? Il n'arrivait déjà pas à se l'avouer en pensant à « SU » alors à un mec qu'il n'avait jamais vu ?

- Il est beau au moins !

- Autant que son frère…

- Ça m'aide pas vraiment ça…

- Une bombe.

- Au moins, shooté, j'ai de bons goûts, c'est déjà ça !

Un rire rauque vint de Yahiko alors que celui-ci se redressait, les anneaux à sa lèvre inférieure enfilés alors qu'il terminait de visser la boule de son barbell à l'arcade. La tenue noire le moulait comme une seconde peau et souvent, l'air de ressemblance plus que frappant entre eux en étonnait plus d'une en sachant qu'ils n'étaient que cousins.

Un cognement discret à la porte annonça l'heure de la représentation et Naruto soupira profondément, jouant avec son piercing lingual avant de se redresser, regardant Yahiko se diriger vers la porte. Le chanteur se releva, défroissant le tissu de sa tenue avant de le suivre, après tout, cinq chansons maximum, cela n'allait pas les tuer.

* * *

Sasuke observait avec attention le groupe se produire. Les gens autour de lui étaient inconnus, semblant errer dans un nuage sombre alors qu'il dévorait des yeux le chanteur, celui-ci avait rougi un peu en entendant Yahiko lui signaler à qui il avait dit son « I luv U », il lui avait adressé un petit sourire figé avant de s'avancer vers sa basse, le visage reconnaissant en voyant le célèbre renard rouge à neuf queues gravé sur la caisse.

Les tenues des artistes se complétaient, le pantalon blanc moulant de la chanteuse qui avait ajusté sa guitare sur son bustier de dentelle blanche, soulignant sa taille fine en se fichant des petits sifflements appréciateurs venant de l'assemblée rejoignait la tenue intégralement blanche de Naruto, son haut sans manches cintré qui moulait sa poitrine musclée en se resserrant sur ses hanches, une fermeture sur le devant partait en diagonale et son pantalon de cuir le collait comme une seconde peau, n'entravant en rien ses mouvements alors qu'il dansait légèrement en jouant son morceau sur sa basse. Yahiko, plus loin, concentré sur sa guitare électrique, les cheveux roux un peu plus longs que Naruto coulant sur son visage pour en cacher l'expression, le regard azur intense figé sur ses mains qui dansaient sur les cordes comme celles d'un amant sur le corps de sa maîtresse, Yahiko dont la tenue noire de cuir rappelait celle de Sakura dans une tenue presque similaire à Ino si ce n'était le corset qui avait été changé pour un chemisier de dentelle noire, plus adapté pour les mouvements brusques qu'elle faisait sur sa batterie, même si un grand sourire et ses yeux émeraude brillants révélaient le plaisir de jouer.

Plaisir partagé par chacun des membres des Insy, mais aussi par le public qui reprenait les refrains entendus encore et encore, refrain où, pourtant, les voix fortes de Ino et Naruto se faisaient largement entendre, la clarté de la jeune femme renforçant la tonalité un peu rugueuse de celle du blond.

L'une des chansons préférées de Sasuke venait de se terminer, la première de leur nouvel album, « Hero » avait été un coup de cœur dès les premières notes. C'était même de tous les albums, celle que son frère, Itachi, avait préféré, avec « Monster », le second titre du disque.

Depuis leurs débuts, Sasuke les suivait, il avait eu un véritable coup de cœur avec une de leurs premières chansons, il avait « assisté » de loin à leur envolée en compatissant avec la perte que subirent les deux cousins, frémit lorsque « Rebirthing » devint un succès monumental, repris par beaucoup de monde alors que lui-même l'avait en tonalité d'appel pour son téléphone.

Sasuke releva les yeux sur l'ensemble de la scène alors que les premières notes de « Rebirthing », justement, jouées par Ino avec son synthétiseur, résonnées, remplaçant par ces accords enregistrés, les violons et le violoncelle habituels. Elles furent accompagnées par un hurlement de foule, tous reconnaissant cette chanson, des visiteurs venant même aux portes de la salle, ouvertes pour rafraîchir les chanteurs et musiciens après une demande de Yahiko à Itachi, se moquant du regard des autres.

Le regard de Sasuke passa rapidement sur Sakura qui enchaîna un instant seule avec la mélodie et enfin, les guitares se mirent au diapason, faisant vibrer le corps de Sasuke qui savait que la voix rauque du blond allait se lancer. Les yeux de Naruto se posèrent sur lui, assis face à la scène avec sa boisson à la main alors qu'il léchait rapidement ses lèvres en entrouvrant la bouche. Sasuke pouvait le voir prendre une profonde inspiration pour qu'enfin, la première phrase tant attendue par le jeune Uchiha ne lui parvienne. « **I lie here paralytic ... Inside this soul ... Screaming for you till my throat is numb ... ****I wanna break out I need a way out ... I don't believe that it's gotta be this way** », la dernière phrase se fit reprendre presque en sourdine, au même instant par Yahiko, le regard encore ombragé alors qu'il souriait à Ino, celle-ci lui adressant une grimace amusée en jouant de sa basse avec justesse, les yeux voilés par une longue mèche blonde. « **The worst is the waiting ... In this womb I'm suffocating** », un moment calme où Ino se redirigea vers son clavier pour relancer une partie de violon qui accompagna la basse de Naruto alors que la chanson continuait, le regard fixe de Sasuke ne quittant pas le chanteur d'une semelle, sachant pourtant qu'ils étaient tout un groupe, il ne pouvait nier que celui-ci restait sa fascination depuis le début. « **Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen ... I take you in ... ****I've died** ». Tout le corps du brun vibra alors que l'impatience le gagnait, amplifiée par la voix du blond qui traînait le dernier mot avant le refrain, il savait ce qui allait suivre, autour de lui, tous le percevaient également et enfin… « **Rebirthing now** » le cri rauque du chanteur marqua le début de celui-ci, les paroles s'enchaînant dans un rythme parfait **« I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me** » la voix d'Ino, pure et forte à la fois remplaça Naruto, poursuivant le refrain « **Breathe for the first time now ... I come alive somehow** ». Encore une fois, Naruto reprit la tête du refrain, respirant profondément pour mieux faire ressortir l'intensité de celui-ci « **Rebirthing now ... I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything** ». Le visage de la jeune chanteuse se crispa tandis qu'elle faisait découler au mieux les intonations sourdes de sa voix pour moduler parfaitement les deux dernières phrases « **Breathe for the first time now … I come alive somehow** ».

Les instruments se lâchèrent un instant, annonçant la suite, alors que les regards brillants de plusieurs personnes, grisées par le charme fascinant du groupe se posaient sur le chanteur « **Right now !** », celui-ci était un peu cambré en arrière, les mains parcourant avec rapidité et justesse sa basse alors qu'il reprenait d'une voix rauque et forte « **Right now !** ».

La mélodie reprit, un peu plus calmement en parfait écho avec Naruto qui se repositionna tout aussi paisiblement derrière son micro, le regard voilé par ses cils clairs, les yeux parcourant la salle avant de se concentrer une seconde fois sur son point principal depuis le début, Sasuke lui-même. « **I lie here lifeless ... In this cocoon ... Shedding my skin cause ... I'm ready to ... I wanna break out ... I found a way out ... I don't believe that it's gotta be this way ... The worst is the waiting ... ****In this womb I'm suffocating** ». Un instant de calme où les instruments rythmèrent les paroles qui s'annoncèrent, toujours les mêmes, ce début de refrain qui les faisait tous frémir « **Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen ... ****I take you in ... ****I've died** ». Malgré lui, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche et, le regard plongé dans celui de Naruto dont la petite étincelle de bonheur montrait qu'il était heureux de le voir participer, il se mit à entamer le refrain avec eux, sa voix largement couverte par celles des chanteurs. « **Rebirthing now ... I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me** » la voix rauque se tue, laissant celle presque cristalline de sa partenaire prendre le relais « **Breathe for the first time now ... I come alive somehow** ». Ino souriait, ayant vu le jeune homme brun face à Naruto chanter en même temps qu'eux alors que Naruto se penchait en avant, le regard lourd sur le brun, reprenant le début du refrain seul « **Rebirthing now … I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything **», la suite plus douce s'annonça alors que la fin du refrain se faisait reprendre par tous, synchronisé sur Ino « **Breathe for the first time now ... I come alive somehow** ».

Le dernier mot fut répété par Sakura, sa voix un peu étouffée par les instruments alors qu'aussitôt, Naruto enchaînait avec la suite, ramenant les regard sur lui et Ino, positionnés côte à côte pour ce passage « **Tell me when I'm gonna live again ... Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in** ». La jeune chanteuse continua de chanter dans un même élan « **Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside ... Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive** ». Une partie instrumentale où Yahiko s'amusa quelques secondes avec Sakura interrompit les chanteurs et ceux-ci reprirent la chanson, leurs regards se croisant alors qu'ils se faisaient face, le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'ils rechantaient en duo les mêmes phrases d'une voix un peu plus douce «** Tell me when I'm gonna live again … ****Tell me when this fear will end ... Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside ... Tell me when I'll feel alive** ».

Naruto se recula, jouant de sa basse avec Ino qui vint se poster près de la batterie, souriant à Sakura avant de reporter son attention sur son instrument. Le chanteur ferma les yeux, le visage crispé par l'effort et enfin, sa voix résonna, déclenchant les hurlements des spectateurs, soudain, un court blanc se fit dans les instruments, amenant tous les regards sur Naruto alors que celui-ci se remettait à chanter, provocant la renaissance de la musique « **Rebirthing now ... I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me** » Ino se rapprocha du devant de la scène, regardant le jeune homme aux cheveux bleutés qui se trouvait près de Sasuke et entama sa partie « **Breathe for the first time now ... I come alive somehow** ». Le jeune blond enchaîna à son tour, terminant le dernier refrain de cette chanson « **Rebirthing** **now ... I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything** » la chanteuse se détourna du regard bleuté fasciné et se dirigea calmement, tout en jouant et chantant vers Sakura « **Breathe for the first time now ... I come alive somehow** ». Une nouvelle fois, le batteur répéta la dernière phrase, sa voix un peu plus audible mais qui se fit suivre par la tonalité forte et rauque de Naruto qui continua la chanson « **Right now** », sa phrase se fit suivre par Ino avec son **« I come alive somehow** ». Encore une fois, la même remarque fut hurlée « **Right now !** », conclue par la compagne souriante sous les hurlements de l'assistance **« I come alive somehow.** »

Et brusquement, le silence, profond et surprenant avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements ne retentisse, Sasuke y prenant part malgré lui, debout près de son frère et de son bras droit, Suigetsu. Le sourire large et rayonnant du groupe valait le détour mais il savait qu'une dernière chanson suivait, demandée par Suigetsu justement, la préférant parmi toutes, chanson préférée également par Sasuke qui se replongea dans son fauteuil en entendant les premières notes, écoutant d'une oreille les deux chanteurs enchaîner les phrases, s'oubliant dans ses pensées.

La première fois où il avait « osé » envoyer une lettre au groupe et principalement à Naruto, jamais il n'aurait cru avoir une réponse. Celle-ci vint alors qu'il devait faire face à un drame dans sa vie, la maîtresse de son frère était morte sur la table d'accouchement, donnant un héritier mâle à l'empire Uchiha. L'enfant était protégé et surveillé comme eux l'avaient été dans le passé et Sasuke se retrouva seul alors que son frère s'occupait du bébé en lui déléguant les rênes de l'empire Uchiha.

Certes, Sasuke gouverna trois années d'une main de fer, multipliant leurs revenus déjà conséquents par deux, mais sa solitude devint un vrai problème pour sa famille qui lui découvrit enfin, une passion… Insy… ou plus précisément, ce chanteur à la voix rauque qui parvenait à arracher des sourires d'attente pour un concert ou un petit rire étouffé lorsque Sasuke recevait une réponse à ses lettres.

Plus que jamais, Sasuke voulut connaître plus intimement Naruto, mais jamais l'occasion ne s'était présentée. L'admiration, le désir profond se mélangèrent, une obsession un peu malsaine du point de vue de son ami proche, Suigetsu, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il était décidé à l'avoir à ses côtés coûte que coûte…

Ce que désirait un Uchiha, un Uchiha l'avait, par n'importe quel moyen, légal ou non, ils n'étaient pas l'une des familles mafieuses du Japon les plus craintes pour rien.

La chanson se termina sur un dernier « **Waiking up** » rauque venant de Naruto, la guitare et les basses se turent toutes les trois, la batterie les suivant de très peu. Le silence s'instaura avant qu'un concert d'applaudissements ne retentisse encore une fois, ponctué de temps en temps par un cri rauque venant de Suigetsu, complètement ensorcelé par le charisme émanant du groupe.

Le silence revint dans la salle, coupé par les rires des musiciens qui rangeaient leurs appareils rapidement, soulagés que le tour de chant ce fut si bien passé et sous le regard de Sasuke, Naruto se redressa, lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Itachi posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et le poussa un peu en avant, étonné de devoir faire ce geste envers son cadet d'habitude plus sûr de lui au sujet de ses futures conquêtes.

Les deux frères se retrouvèrent devant Insy au grand complet, les deux blonds, ce coup-ci, « normaux » même si Sasuke aurait aimé avoir à nouveau le blond accroché à son cou pour lui susurrer ce, devenu célèbre, « I luv U » rauque qui l'avait encore plus charmé. Le jeune Uchiha essaya de détailler le groupe dans son ensemble avec détachement mais sans cesse, son regard revenait se perdre dans celui du chanteur. Leur fascination commune les étonnait et semblait surprendre leurs connaissances, ne sachant pas trop par quoi commencer alors que les assistants des deux Uchiha venaient récupérer les instruments des artistes, se chargeant de les rapporter dans leurs chambres.

Itachi toussota, amenant le regard de trois membres du groupe sur quatre sur lui, le chanteur principal effleurant son visage d'un œil bleu avant de le reporter sur la silhouette muette près de lui, le détaillant de haut en bas.

L'aîné comprenait un peu, son petit frère était reconnu pour sa classe et sa beauté qui aurait presque pu être féminine si le jeune homme n'avait pas été si masculin. Son costume noir tranchait avec sa chemise blanche entrouverte sur son torse musclé. À son cou, une chaîne en argent avec le pendentif de leur clan brillait, attirant facilement le regard par cette touche de rouge sang sur la poitrine pâle. Il gardait les mains dans les poches pour masquer un peu sa nervosité, chose inhabituelle chez Sasuke. Le jeune homme ne souriait pas du tout, regardant fixement le visage bronzé de celui qui lui faisait face.

Ce dernier essuyait la dernière goutte de sueur qui restait dans son cou avec une serviette douce apportée par une assistante , la remerciant avec un grand sourire qui la fit rougir doucement sous le regard un peu rétréci de Sasuke. Le chanteur lui adressa un petit sourire en coin avant d'essayer de suivre la conversation à leurs côtés, échouant pourtant lamentablement pour revenir promener ses azurs sur le corps de son vis-à-vis.

- Bien… commença Itachi après ce long silence. Vous nous suivrez à la réception ? Je pense que mon frère aura des questions à vous posez à tous…

Le silence venant de celui-ci alors que ses onyx dévoraient avec une petite lueur de fanatisme le visage hâlé lui faisant face, à peine conscient de l'amusement des quatre personnes à leurs côtés.

- … ou pas… en tout cas, il semble qu'il a des questions pour le chanteur. termina Itachi.

- Je pense aussi ! gloussa Yahiko d'une voix rauque, amenant le regard amusé d'Itachi sur lui, le détaillant également de haut en bas.

- Par contre, vous nous excuserez, Uchiha-san… commença Ino.

- Mais nous allons nous retirer, la route et la prestation nous ont légèrement fatiguées. conclut Sakura.

- Oh ! Et vous ? demanda Itachi à Yahiko et Naruto.

Du côté du blond, aucune réponse, faisant soupirer son cousin qui posa une main dure sur son épaule, l'amenant à le regarder avec interrogation. Sasuke reposa les yeux sur son frère ne tournant pas le visage, juste les yeux et lui découvrit un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Nous en sommes, je pense que Naruto se fera une joie de répondre aux questions de votre frère, Itachi.

- Je pense aussi ! gloussa sombrement l'aîné des Uchiha, s'attirant un regard noir de son cadet.

Après une salutation des deux femmes du groupe, le quatuor se dirigea vers une petite salle, y pénétrant pour aller s'asseoir à une table ronde, Sasuke s'installant face à Naruto alors que celui-ci regardait rapidement autour de lui. La richesse de l'hôtel se ressentait rien qu'avec cette pièce avec ses plafonds hauts et gravés, ces piliers de marbre noir, ses carrelages étincelants noirs et blancs. De lourds voilages pendaient aux fenêtres et dans un coin, on trouvait le bar, un jeune serveur à lunettes officiait avec le sourire, prenant les commandes mais acquiesçant aussitôt en voyant la main levée d'Itachi. Il s'avança vers leur table, distingué dans son pantalon noir et chemise blanche dont la cravate rouge sombre ne cachait en rien l'éventail rouge et blanc sur le gilet de soie noire qu'il avait posé dessus.

- Vous désirez, Messieurs ? demanda aussitôt celui-ci avec le sourire, son regard s'attardant un instant sur les deux stars en compagnie de ses directeurs.

- Un champagne violette pour moi. commanda Itachi amenant un regard surpris des deux cousins sur lui.

- Tequila sunrise pop pour ma part ! suivit Sasuke s'attirant à son tour les deux paires d'yeux azur ébahis

- Euh… coca pour moi ? demanda Yahiko à mi-voix.

Le serveur lui sourit, le rassurant, il y avait des boissons « normales » dans le bar et non pas seulement des boissons à base de mixologie moléculaire. L'attention de tous se porta sur le chanteur, le découvrant en train de se dandiner au grand amusement de son cousin qui savait ce que le jeune homme buvait après une représentation, mais demander cela dans un grand hôtel de luxe, cela le faisait pas trop.

Sasuke sourit en coin en attirant Akira, le serveur, à lui et lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose qui le fit sourire avant de partir sans la commande du blond, parlant dans un micro oreille à quelqu'un en se dirigeant vers le bar pour prendre les boissons. Itachi leva un sourcil discret vers son petit frère, le découvrant avec un air satisfait sur le visage. Yahiko le dévisagea avant de tourner les yeux vers Naruto qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air inquiet, s'attendant au pire pour sa boisson.

- Donc, vous êtes cousins… commença Itachi.

- Oui. répondit Yahiko, attendant la suite en jetant un regard vers leur « fan » présumé mais celui-ci était reparti dans la contemplation silencieuse de son cousin.

- Et le groupe s'est formé à partir de… ?

- Ino et Sakura, ce sont elles qui ont fait les démarches en premier. Elles recherchaient des partenaires assez doués et la suite s'est enchaînée, Naruto nous a présentés et j'ai aussi été adopté. Bien qu'au départ, Naruto n'était que bassiste, il ne chantait pas.

- Quelle perte cela aurait été ! murmura Sasuke, sortant enfin de son mutisme.

Naruto se dandina un instant, c'était la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière qu'il était avec un homme lui faisant tant d'effets, le moindre regard, la première remarque positive lui donnait chaud alors qu'il ne le connaissait presque pas.

- Merci, Uchiha-san ! murmura-t-il, la voix un peu rugueuse due à son tour de chant.

- Sasuke. corrigea le jeune Uchiha.

- Merci… Sasuke.

Un sourire fugace et satisfait navigua sur le visage de Sasuke avant que la conversation ne continue en attendant les boissons.

- Donc, vous ne chantiez pas ? demanda Itachi.

- Vous pouvez me tutoyez, Itachi-san. Non, je n'aimais pas ma voix, encore maintenant, la pousser me fait presque grincer des dents, je la trouve trop rugueuse pour être mélodieuse comme Ino.

- Elle est pourtant superbe ! marmonna Yahiko assez fort pour être entendu de son cousin.

- Oh, arrête ! Tu vas pas me dire le contraire, t'es mon cousin ! répondit Naruto en roulant des yeux.

- Je ne suis pas ton cousin et je te le dis aussi, Naruto-kun ! complimenta Itachi.

- Merci, Itachi-san.

Akira s'avança avec les boissons, interrompant la conversation avec un sourire désolé. Le coca-cola de Yahiko lui fut présenté en premier, versé dans un verre ballon faisant facilement la taille de la paume de main du jeune homme par sa circonférence large. Une flûte à champagne accompagnée de son liquide ivoire se retrouva face à Itachi, avec dans le fond du verre plusieurs petites billes violettes qui attirèrent le regard étonné des deux cousins. Sasuke eut pour sa part un verre haut et mince, à l'intérieur duquel et jusqu'à la moitié, de petites billes de couleur orangée se trouvaient mêlées à une boisson transparente. Une cuillère longue et fine complétait l'ensemble, permettant d'aller chercher les petites sphères. Pour terminer, une sorte de gros mug arrondi fut posé face à Naruto, un liquide blanc et crémeux s'y trouvant, attirant le regard large et étonné de Naruto et Yahiko sur le serveur et Sasuke, ce dernier souriant en coin derrière ses mains qui masquaient un peu sa bouche, les coudes posés sur la table.

Comment avait-il su ?

Naruto amena son mug à ses lèvres, reconnaissant à l'odeur et à son goût son lait miel chaud habituel, secret connu seulement de son cousin, ses amis proches et quelques rares privilégiés dont le fameux « SU ». Le jeune homme se refusait d'espérer que Sasuke et « SU » soit une seule et même personne malgré les ressemblances. Après tout, il y avait eu aussi un certain Sai Urahara(*) qui s'était fait passé un moment pour « son SU » comme disait Yahiko. Naruto avait presque immédiatement trouvé les différences. Alors que « SU » ne parlait jamais de sexe ni d'anatomie masculine, Sai se trouvait fasciné par cette partie du corps de Naruto, essayant de les comparer au point où le jeune homme l'avait mis dehors avec une fin de non recevoir.

Pas qu'il était complexé, loin de là, mais Sai ne pouvait être son « SU », il en était persuadé.

La conversation se poursuivit un peu entre Yahiko et Itachi, les deux faisant connaissance en oubliant un peu leurs compagnons, perdus l'un comme l'autre dans leurs boissons. Naruto se posait tout un tas de questions sur Sasuke, se demandant souvent si c'était son « faaaan » comme dirait Sakura, mais dès qu'il relevait la tête pour lui en poser une indiscrète, le profond regard noir fixé sur lui par-dessus son verre de tequila le faisait replonger dans son mug, muet, chose rare chez lui. Le jeune homme se redressa, respirant profondément avant de se lancer et plongea dans les onyx de son vis-à-vis, coupant la parole à son cousin sans le remarquer, tout entier tendu vers le brun.

- Sasuke… comment nous as-tu connus ?

Sasuke cligna des yeux, surpris par la question directe venant de Naruto mais reposa son verre presque vide, seules quelques sphères avaient échappé à sa cuillère.

- Avec « Insy », votre premier album. J'avais bien aimé « You thought » bien que je préfère largement vos chansons avec l'album « Rebirthing ».

- Et bien… merci… mais qu'est-ce qui t'as attiré chez nous, je ne cache pas que les débuts ont été assez durs pour se faire connaître.

- … ta voix, c'est ta voix qui m'a attiré dès le début ! répondit Sasuke en le regardant.

Naruto replongea ses yeux dans sa boisson avec un « oh » presque timide, content d'entendre cela du jeune homme.

- Mais « Rebirthing », c'est l'avant-dernière que vous nous avez chanté non ? questionna Itachi.

- Oui ! répondit Yahiko.

- C'est donc là que je l'ai entendue !

- Pardon ? demanda Naruto, surpris, reposant son mug vide.

- Le téléphone de mon frère… il possède cette sonnerie en tonalité d'appel.

Sasuke ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de fusiller son frangin du regard.

- Et bien… il a du goût ? rit doucement Naruto.

- Assurément.

- Par contre, vous allez devoir m'excuser, mais je vais vous quitter, j'ai l'effet secondaire de ma boisson.

- En gros, tu commences à être hors service ! conclut Yahiko.

- Voilà ! rit une seconde fois le blond.

- Attends, je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre. proposa Sasuke en se levant.

- Je te remercie, Itachi-san, Yahi ! salua-t-il avant de s'éloigner, vite rejoint par Sasuke.

Le silence qui suivit fut coupé par un petit rire rauque venant de Yahiko, amenant le regard sombre d'Itachi sur lui. Le sourire en coin, charmeur et amusé, le rouquin se pencha vers son hôte, le regard clair et franc.

- C'est un coup de foudre ou je ne m'appelle plus Yahiko.

- Je l'espère ! souffla Itachi pour lui-même en lui souriant légèrement.

Et oui, il l'espérait vraiment, pour le bien du futur couple.

* * *

Naruto venait de déverrouiller sa porte avec la clé magnétique récupérée à l'accueil de l'hôtel avec Sasuke, suivant le brun qui le conduisit donc facilement et dans un silence assez confortable jusqu'à sa suite. Le jeune chanteur sentait parfaitement le regard noir posé sur lui, le détaillant de haut en bas et cela le troublait.

Plus que jamais, il avait conscience de la présence d'un autre et le fait qu'il en ressorte si excité était une première pour lui. Il n'était certes plus vierge depuis un moment, des deux côtés d'ailleurs, mais le fait de désirer aussi fortement la présence d'un inconnu l'alarmait un peu.

La porte s'entrebâilla alors qu'il se retournait face à Sasuke, son regard azur un peu incertain se plongea dans les yeux troublants et surtout un peu troublés du jeune directeur. Ils se dévisagèrent sans un mot malgré le cœur battant la chamade d'un côté comme de l'autre. Sasuke osa faire le premier pas, effleurant rapidement les lèvres veloutées du chanteur des siennes en soufflant un « bonne nuit » rauque contre le piercing buccal avant de se reculer.

Pourtant, il ne se retira pas loin. La main bronzée de Naruto vint lui attraper la veste de costume alors que le blond s'avançait lentement vers lui, le regard posé sur ses lèvres pâles alors que la langue de celui-ci venait effleurer sa propre lèvre inférieure avec l'impression qu'il goûtait la propre saveur de Sasuke sur lui.

Le visage de Naruto se pencha lentement vers lui, le regard azur venant se perdre dans le sien alors que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, se cherchaient lentement avant de se joindre dans un mouvement lent et presque charnel. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent dans un même élan alors que leurs yeux se fermaient, leurs souffles mêlés provoquant un grognement rauque qui résonna un peu dans le silence qui les entourait. La main halée de Naruto remonta jusqu'aux cheveux corbeau où elle se glissa, amenant plus franchement le visage de Sasuke contre le sien. Il avait parfaitement conscience des mains chaudes qui se glissaient à sa taille, frôlant sa peau découverte sous son haut d'un index curieux.

Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent imperceptiblement alors que leurs lèvres se découvraient, une langue plus téméraire venait effleurer la bouche de l'autre, se retirant comme pour taquiner sa compagne s'avançant pour jouer avec elle. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'aurait pu dire qui avait fait le premier pas et provoqué ce baiser plus charnel mais ils n'en avaient cure.

Une plainte assourdie s'arracha de la gorge de Naruto alors qu'une des mains de Sasuke venait lui prendre la mâchoire en coupe, l'entremêlement de leurs lèvres ne se calmait pas, au contraire. Le corps du brun s'avança légèrement, frôlant celui de Naruto sans s'appuyer, unis seulement avec le contact de leurs bouches qui se dévoraient avec de plus en plus de fougue. Les langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se titillaient et taquinaient pour se retirer, laissant passer le souffle brûlant des deux jeunes hommes pour mieux revenir provoquer l'autre.

La main libre de Naruto laissa tomber sa clé qui glissa à son index qu'il avait passé dans l'anneau du porte-clé alors qu'il venait prendre la hanche de Sasuke, le tirant contre lui pour sentir contre son corps celui, si chaud de son vis-à-vis. Un geignement d'impatience, presque un sanglot de fébrilité lui échappa en percevant le ventre dur et musclé de Sasuke contre le sien, ce gonflement de la virilité caché par le pantalon noir contre son propre membre à demi érigé, coincé dans son cuir blanc. Sa main glissée dans la chevelure noire se crispa, plaquant la bouche de Sasuke plus fortement contre la sienne avant de se relâcher, le jeune homme le regardant avec interrogation, en lui offrant le libre choix.

Le pousser dans la chambre, sur le lit, contre le mur ou une commode quelconque ou partir ?

Sasuke laissa échapper un souffle un peu tremblant, le regard brillant et fixé sur la bouche rougie de baisers de Naruto avant de replonger dans les azurs luisant d'attente. Un rictus lui déforma un peu les lèvres alors que sa main qui caressait la mâchoire dorée venait se glisser lentement dans les cheveux blonds ébouriffés, ramenant le visage souriant un peu timidement vers lui. Sa bouche déjà entrouverte reprit la sienne tandis que Sasuke s'avançait, faisant reculer Naruto dans la suite en le suivant pas à pas.

Le duo heurta dans l'entrée une commode où Naruto se fit hisser, les jambes entrouvertes par une hanche de Sasuke qui claqua la porte de la chambre d'un rapide coup de talon. Les yeux fermés par le plaisir de ressentir, de toucher et goûter, les deux jeunes hommes grognèrent une nouvelle fois en sentant le corps de l'autre se coller au sien. Naruto mordilla la langue de Sasuke, le faisant sourire dans le baiser tandis que ses mains venaient tirailler la veste noire du jeune directeur, découvrant les boutons qui sautèrent rapidement sous l'impatience du blond qui rejoint celle de Sasuke qui venait d'ouvrir largement le haut zippé et le retirait déjà.

Un rire rauque leur échappa, tous deux un peu surpris par cette impatience même si Sasuke attendait cela depuis un si long moment. Ses épaules musclées et pâles se firent caresser, palpation un peu rugueuse alors que Naruto faisait glisser la veste et la chemise blanche sur le sol, découvrant sous ses paumes ce qui semblait être un énorme tatouage sur le dos de Sasuke. Un frisson le prit, l'amenant, avec un dur spasme, à crisper ses mains sur la chair blanche, le plaquant contre lui alors que leurs torses chauds se rejoignaient.

La chair douce et brûlante de leurs corps se frôlait tandis que les mains bataillaient avec la ceinture des pantalons, un râle rauque leur échappant quand l'un obtenait ce qu'il désirait et mettait tout en œuvre pour caresser au mieux la peau découverte. La bouche de Sasuke se retira de l'étreinte fougueuse de celle de Naruto et il plongea dans le cou découvert, butinant un instant avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres, laissant glisser sa langue sur la chair douce. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les hanches dorées à moitié découvertes par la fermeture ouverte du pantalon de Naruto, amenant celui-ci à relever les jambes un instant et il glissa ses paumes sous les cuisses, soulevant l'autre jeune homme avec facilité malgré le poids pas si plume que ça.

Un mur se colla au dos de Sasuke, le corps presque ravagé par les lèvres de Naruto qui se laissa couler sur le sol, le regard brillant et déterminé alors que ses mains faisaient glisser son pantalon et son boxer de soie noire sur le sol. Il effleura une nouvelle fois son piercing buccal d'une langue luisante en découvrant la virilité érigée face à lui et, avec un grognement de désir, il se rapprocha de lui, frôlant du nez la hampe tendue avant de la taquiner de la langue.

- Haaaan…

Le geignement rauque de Sasuke résonna dans la pièce tandis que ses mains pâles venaient se refermer sur les mèches dorées face à lui, les yeux posés sur le visage bronzé dont le regard azur ne cessait de le dévisager. Le bout de la langue vint frôler son frein tendu, lui arrachant un frisson alors qu'un peu de pré-sperme s'écoulait librement de la tête, lubrifiant naturellement la verge raidie de désir. Naruto se redressa en entrouvrant les lèvres et engouffra la virilité de Sasuke, obtenant un cri étouffé. Les reins du jeune directeur se mirent en mouvement lentement, accompagnant les coups de tête durs du blond avant qu'il ne le repousse, désirant jouir en lui et non dans sa bouche, même si celle-ci le poussait loin.

Avec un rire rauque, le chanteur se recula, retirant le pantalon déjà dégrafé par les soins de Sasuke, le laissant découvrir ce tatouage tribal que peu avaient vu à la lisière de ses poils pubiens avant de se reculer sur le lit, s'asseyant lentement en observant Sasuke se déshabiller rapidement pour le rejoindre.

Le jeune Uchiha se coucha sur lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs verges brûlantes et tendues dans un mouvement de reins langoureux. Leurs corps s'entrechoquèrent, se poussant l'un contre l'autre tandis que leurs bouches se reprenaient, Sasuke goûtant un peu de sa saveur sur la langue du musicien. Les mains parcouraient les corps offerts avec une avidité un peu inquiétante car étrange pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Les paumes échauffées palpaient leurs flancs, leurs torses se frottant l'un contre l'autre, comprimant leurs virilités entre eux.

Leur plaisir commençait même à ressortir d'eux dans un liquide lubrifiant leurs ventres, les amenant à onduler plus rapidement. Une main pâle vint remonter la jambe gauche de Naruto, insistant légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il la noue de lui-même autour de ses reins. La droite suivit le rythme et Sasuke put laisser glisser son sexe érigé sous les fesses de Naruto, le laissant passer entre les fesses offertes de celui-ci.

- Oh… oooh… Sasu-ke ! souffla Naruto.

Un frisson prit le jeune homme en entendant son propre nom murmuré par cette voix si envoûtante. Un gémissement lourd lui échappa alors que son corps frissonnait. Son sexe effleura l'intimité de Naruto, faisant trembler un instant le chanteur qui plongea son regard voilé par le désir dans le sien, se léchant la lèvre inférieure avec un petit air animal sur les traits.

- Tu veux me prendre, Sas'ke ?

- Haaan… Naruto ! murmura celui-ci contre la peau de son cou.

- C'est… rare… que je me… laisse prendre…

Un petit coup de reins du brun le fit gémir sourdement alors que sa virilité se plaquait contre leurs corps, caressée, stimulée sans arrêt au point qu'un million de papillons semblaient s'être réfugiés dans son corps, sa bouche parcourut la mâchoire fine devant lui alors que ses mains venaient effleurer les tétons sensibles du jeune homme lui arrachant un petit grognement.

- Et… le pire… c'est… qu'on a passé… les préliminaires… sans rien… faire.

- Haaan… j'ai envie de toi… Naru-to… j'ai besoin de toi…

- Maintenant ! termina le blond contre sa bouche.

Un petit rictus confirma la réponse tandis qu'une main partait au niveau de la table de nuit, allant chercher la lotion pour les mains habituellement mise à disposition des usagers de la chambre. Sasuke attrapa la petite bouteille blanche, dévissant d'un doigt impatient le bouchon avant de renverser une bonne partie du contenu dans sa paume, liquide qu'il frotta ensuite entre ses doigts alors qu'il revenait embrasser Naruto, véritablement drogué par son goût.

Un doigt frais vint tâter entre ses fesses, arrachant une inspiration brusque à Naruto qui se détendit ensuite, laissant faire Sasuke qui continuait à onduler lentement contre lui, leurs virilités se frôlant entre leurs ventres. Sa main libre caressait le visage bronzé, le décontractant sous la douceur ressentie dans cet échange.

Les dents de Naruto se refermèrent pourtant un instant sur sa lèvre du bas, petit pincement qui se fit suivre par une lèche d'excuse quand un peu de sang se mêla à leur baiser. La surprise provoquée par l'entrée de son index en lui l'avait fait un peu sursauté, pourtant le calme du brun l'aidait largement et jamais sa virilité ne se dégonfla, stimulée par son compagnon. Lentement, presque paisiblement, l'index s'avança, décontractant peu à peu la chair intime, ondulant légèrement pour lubrifier au mieux pour sa prochaine venue. Lorsque Sasuke sentit que son doigt bougeait un peu plus facilement, il glissa lentement un majeur, grognant dans la bouche de Naruto alors qu'il percevait son étreinte intime autour de ses doigts se décrisper avec un petit spasme.

Naruto commençait à se sentir partir, le frottement non-stop de sa virilité entre eux l'amenait lentement mais sûrement à la jouissance. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les cheveux corbeau qui lui faisaient face, éloignant le visage rougi par le désir de Sasuke pour le regarder fixement. Une langue agile vint lui chatouiller la bouche, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir mais il fallait qu'il en « termine » avec cela, il ne tiendrait plus.

- Prends… moi, Sasuke.

- Je ne veux… pas te faire… haan… mal.

- Ça ira… prends-moi.

Sasuke se recula, retirant ses doigts de l'étreinte intime de Naruto avant de reprendre le flacon à moitié vide de lotion, le renversant complètement dans sa paume une seconde fois alors qu'il se redressait sur ses genoux, venant prendre sa virilité tendue dans sa main pour la recouvrir de liquide. Les yeux noirs et possessifs se posèrent sur le corps alangui et frémissant de Naruto, celui-ci dévorant ses gestes d'un regard impatient.

Le jeune homme vint prendre une jambe bronzée et finement musclée, tournant le corps de Naruto sur le côté alors qu'il chevauchait l'autre. Le haussement de sourcil de son amant l'amusa et de sa main libre, il positionna le bout de sa virilité ointe contre l'intimité préparée, donnant un petit coup de reins d'avertissement. Un clignement de paupières plus tard, Sasuke se pencha doucement en avant, s'engouffrant délicatement en Naruto sous son petit halètement de douleur.

Il se redressa, regardant avec un peu d'inquiétude le visage crispé de son amant alors que les petites contractions autour de lui le poussait à donner de brusques coups de reins, son corps recherchant la jouissance depuis qu'il était entré en Naruto. Un sourire venant de celui-ci l'amena à bouger doucement, mais bientôt cela ne lui suffit plus. Ses mains vinrent caresser le corps offert, palpant la chair avec frénésie tandis que ses reins le faisaient onduler en lui, le frottant de l'intérieur.

- Nnn… Sas'ke !

- Haaaan…

- Sas'ke…

A chaque parole prononcée par cette voix rendue encore plus rauque qu'en chantant, chaque prénom susurré par cette tonalité de luxure, Sasuke se perdait et le savait. Il fermait les yeux, essayant de se reprendre mais dès que le blond ouvrait la bouche, son corps réagissait en accélérant le tempo, plongeant en lui avec de plus en plus de sauvagerie.

- Aaah… Sas…

- Ne… ne dis pas… mon prénom…

- Qu… quoi ? souffla Naruto, à bout de souffle.

- Ne dis… pas… mon prénom ! grogna Sasuke entre ses dents.

Le regard de prédateur que le jeune homme possédait maintenant alors que ses hanches claquaient presque brusquement contre ses fesses le fit sourire légèrement sous le plaisir. L'onyx avide le parcourait, ses mains s'agrippaient plus qu'elles ne caressaient. Ses dents tatouaient sa cuisse de morsures douces-amères, le faisant frissonner en songeant que ces marques resteraient un moment, lui rappelant sans arrêt cette nuit de folie.

Son corps se cambra un peu alors qu'il s'agrippait à la couverture du lit qu'ils n'avaient même pas découvert dans leur impatience. Ses yeux se firent lourds, délibérément charmeurs alors qu'il se léchait langoureusement les lèvres, amenant le regard sauvage de Sasuke sur celles-ci alors que le jeune homme grognait en avertissement.

- Oh… Sa-su-ke…

- Haaammm….

- Sasuke…

- Tais…

- Sasuke !

Sasuke se perdait, il le savait, il le voyait au sourire du blond, c'est ce qu'il désirait alors que celui-ci continuait de râler son prénom, le chuchotant, lui murmurant à quel point ce qu'il lui faisait était bon. Un cri le fit le regarder tandis qu'il se penchait en avant, le contemplant avec fascination. Le corps sous le sien se mit à trembler, annonçant leur fin tant attendue, la bouche rougie de baisers de Naruto s'entrouvrit alors qu'un « Sasuke » sortait brusquement, rauque, entêtant, si proche de la tonalité de ses chansons que la jouissance prit brusquement le brun, le faisant grogner sourdement alors qu'il fermait les yeux, ses mains crispées sur la cuisse contre son ventre. En de puissants coups de reins, il se relâcha dans le corps disposé de Naruto, regardant entre ses paupières lourdes de plaisir la virilité encore tendue et insatisfaite de Naruto.

Sa main droite vint la prendre doucement, faisant frissonner le blond alors qu'il se mettait à le branler durement. Sa main gauche rejoignit la nuque dorée, tendant le corps de Naruto dans une position inconfortable alors qu'il se penchait pour lui prendre la bouche, étouffant de ses lèvres son cri de plaisir, fort et rauque. Le sexe tendu dans sa paume se crispa en même temps que le corps chaud, éjaculant sur la couverture beige tandis qu'il mordait un instant la langue envahissante de Sasuke, les faisant gémir dans la manœuvre.

Sasuke relâcha son étreinte autour de Naruto, se couchant lourdement dans le dos du blond pour le prendre en cuillère, se moquant des fluides les parcourant tous deux. La bouche fermement appuyée contre la nuque humide, il grogna entre ses dents de satisfaction en voyant la main tremblante de Naruto se relever un instant, révélant l'intensité de leur étreinte.

- Bo… bordel ! souffla Naruto.

- Dors… je te réveillerai.

- Il faut… se nettoyer.

- Je vais le faire… Dors.

Pourtant, Sasuke n'eut pas à polémiquer plus longtemps, le chanteur s'endormant aussitôt d'un lourd sommeil. Le jeune directeur se redressa sur un coude, observant avec satisfaction le corps doré totalement nu dans ses bras et le resserra un instant contre lui, amenant un sourire inconscient sur les lèvres de Naruto.

- T'es à moi maintenant… jamais je ne te laisserai m'échapper.

Son murmure passa inaperçu dans la chambre, et c'est avec un regard possessif sur son amant que Sasuke se releva, partant en direction de la salle de bain en vue de ramener une serviette humide pour rincer Naruto. Le jeune homme dévoila toute son anatomie avantageuse et musclée ainsi que son dos où un immense dragon noir aux yeux rouges se trouvait tatoué. Tatouage peut-être commun dans un monde où les mœurs avaient évolué mais il possédait cette particularité que seules quelques personnes de la famille Uchiha avaient… entre les crocs de la bête, un éventail japonais blanc et rouge s'y trouvait.

Tatouage caractéristique pour les hauts membres de la mafia japonaise, signe distinctif des Uchiha.

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto rouvrit les yeux doucement, surpris par l'absence d'Ino et Sakura qui auraient déjà été au pied de son lit à le regarder avec des yeux tout brillants pour savoir comment il avait pris son pied la nuit précédente. Le jeune homme claqua la langue contre son palais, un peu surpris par le goût amer qui en ressortait alors qu'après un lait miel, il avait normalement une petite saveur sucrée qui perdurait.

Le silence de la pièce fut rapidement rompu par un « putain de merde » assourdi venant de la chambre d'à côté, la voix colérique appartenant manifestement à Yahiko. Naruto se redressa sur ses coudes en voyant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir brusquement en laissant passer son cousin, déjà habillé et près à conquérir le monde.

- Mais vas-y, entre donc, je te prie…

- La ferme, Naruto, c'est pas le moment !

Naruto fronça un sourcil en le voyant se diriger aussitôt vers la porte de sa chambre en attrapant au passage sa clé magnétique, posée sur la table dans le coin droit de la pièce. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir laissée là mais ce devait être Sasuke qui l'avait déposée avant de partir. Le jeune homme regarda fixement Yahiko s'acharner sur la porte avant de pouffer de rire, ne comprenant pas encore la portée de son « enfermement ».

- Ne rigole pas, abruti ! Ma chambre est scellée !

- De quoi ? pouffa Naruto.

- Ma clé magnétique ne fonctionne pas, la tienne non plus, nous sommes bloqués dans les chambres ! expliqua Yahiko en se retournant vers lui.

- Quoi ? souffla le jeune homme en se redressant.

Le regard de Naruto se posa sur sa taille, se demandant pourquoi il ne ressentait aucune douleur dans son corps alors qu'il avait fait l'amour de manière sauvage la nuit dernière. Yahiko se dirigea vers le poste de télévision, l'allumant d'un doigt nerveux avant de se tourner vers Naruto, le regardant avec intensité.

- Cousin, je crois qu'on a jamais aussi bien dormi…

- De… oui, je pense aussi, j'ai très…

- Non, on a réellement beaucoup dormi… nous sommes vendredi.

- Hein ? s'exclama Naruto en se levant, attrapant un caleçon orange dans sa valise avant de l'enfiler rapidement, s'habillant sous le regard neutre de Yahiko.

- On s'est couché un mercredi soir, nous sommes un vendredi soir, tu crois que c'est dû à quoi ?

- Drogué ? haleta Naruto. Impossible, ils n'auraient pas…

- Qui peut savoir !

Sur ces mots rageurs, Yahiko se dirigea vers le téléphone sous les yeux de Naruto qui finit de s'habiller rapidement, mettant un jean stone et un tee-shirt orange vif. La réception sonna un long moment avant que la tonalité change, annonçant une dérivation dans la ligne.

« Bureau de Itachi et Sasuke Uchiha, je vous écoute ? »

La voix grave résonna un peu amusée, trop au goût de Yahiko qui sentit l'énervement monter encore plus. Un grognement sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il se tournait vers son cousin qui essayait à son tour d'ouvrir la porte avant de pivoter vers lui avec un hochement de tête, elle ne voulait pas bouger.

- Ici la chambre 1353 et 1354, je vous signale que nous sommes bloqués dans nos chambres !

« Oh, Uzumaki-san, Messieurs Uchiha sont en chemin en ce moment même pour venir vous voir »

- Bordel, c'est quoi ce délire ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Où sont les deux autres membres !

« Mesdemoiselles Yamanaka et Haruno ont décidé de partir hier matin par le premier avion, Uzumaki-san »

- Quoi ? souffla-t-il. Jamais elles ne seraient parties sans…

Un bruit venant de la porte le fit taire alors que leurs regards azur se reportaient sur le battant de bois qui s'ouvrit après un « bip » annonciateur d'ouverture. Aussitôt, un groupe d'hommes en costume noir pénétra dans la chambre. Ils en reconnurent certains qui étaient présents à leur concert, dont les deux Uchiha mais la majorité était pour eux des inconnus.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! souffla Naruto, amenant le regard noir brillant de Sasuke sur lui.

- Itachi-san, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici !

- Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à parler, Uzumaki-san ! annonça un homme à lunettes noires.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Non mais je fais encore ce que je veux, petite merde !

- Yahi, arrête ! marmonna Naruto. Où sont passée Ino et Sakura, s'il vous plait ?

- Mesdemoiselles Yamanaka et Haruno sont parties dans le premier avion en direction de Kyoto.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux Uzumaki.

- Jamais ! Elles ne seraient pas parties sans… commença Naruto.

- Sans le code ? proposa le jeune homme en retirant ses lunettes, laissant apparaître un regard noir et las. Ses cheveux attachés haut sur son crâne dévoilaient ses oreilles percées alors qu'il soupirait un « ennuyeux » presque inaudible.

Le silence lui répondit alors que Yahiko tremblait de rage près de Naruto. Il était le plus vieux, c'était à lui de le protéger mais les éclats de colère du blond étaient aussi à craindre. Cependant, même si les deux hommes se défendaient assez bien au corps à corps, ils doutaient pouvoir échapper à ce groupe face à eux.

- Le code stipulant, je cite, « Rester en duo quoi qu'il advienne, on se retrouve toujours » ?

- Comment…

- Nous savons tout de vous, Uzumaki Naruto et Yahiko ! répondit le jeune homme.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Putain, vous avez assez d'argent pour vous payer la moitié du Japon, c'est pas une putain de rançon que vous voulez, c'est quoi ? cria Yahiko.

- Vous.

La voix neutre vint de Itachi, posté près de la table, regardant distraitement le bouquet de roses rouges qui s'y trouvait, effleurant un pétale d'un doigt négligeant. Le silence qui s'instaura ensuite était pesant alors que les cousins comprenaient dans quelle situation ils venaient d'atterrir.

- Je te demande pardon ? demanda Naruto.

- C'est vous que nous voulons ! confirma Sasuke, près de Naruto.

- Vous… nous voulez… vous voulez coucher plusieurs fois avec nous ? Dans ces cas-là, il suffisait de…

- Non, nous vous voulons pour toujours. coupa le jeune Uchiha.

Son regard noir était posé sur Yahiko qui avait commencé à parler, ignorant le grognement de rage venant de Naruto, il ne put donc pas éviter le poing fermé et dur de celui-ci lorsqu'il entra en contact avec sa mâchoire, le faisant cracher du sang en titubant en arrière en se tenant la bouche. Les hommes de main réagirent au quart de tour, plaquant le chanteur au sol, face contre terre tandis qu'un des hommes maintenait son pied contre le cou doré, tous pointant un neuf millimètres vers la tête blonde ou vers Yahiko qui en dévoilait même ses dents serrées sous la rage prête à exploser.

- Relâchez-le immédiatement ! intima-t-il.

- Uzumaki-san…

- Lâchez-le tout de suite !

En voyant le corps tremblant violemment de Yahiko, Itachi fit un signe de tête, ordonnant muettement aux autres de laisser se relever Naruto qui se fit attraper rapidement par son cousin qui le plaça derrière son dos, conscient que les armes à feu n'étaient toujours pas rentrées mais pointées vers le sol, le doigt sur la gâchette.

- Expliquez-vous ! ordonna-t-il.

- C'est simple, nous avons un marché pour vous… commença Itachi.

- Marché ? Mon cul, oui ! hurla Naruto en rage.

- Silence cousin. Dites…

- Soit vous partez libre mais revenez de votre plein gré, vous serez à nous comme un couple marié, aucune infidélité ne sera tolérée mais votre carrière ne sera pas arrêtée…

- Soit ? demanda Yahiko.

- Soit nous vous faisons passer pour morts, tout simplement et vous gardons prisonniers pour notre bon plaisir. conclut Itachi.

Le silence dans la pièce fut coupé par les rires nerveux de Naruto et Yahiko, un peu trop abasourdis, un peu trop crispés pour croire en cette proposition trop énorme pour être normale.

- Pu… putain, vous vous prenez pour des mafieux ma parole ? demanda Naruto.

- Nous ne nous prenons pas pour des mafieux, comme tu le dis, Naruto-kun…

- Ouf, tu m'en vois rassuré, Itachi-san.

- Nous le sommes. termina Sasuke.

Encore une fois, le calme succéda à ces paroles prononcées sur un ton si doux, le regard tendre posé sur le blond tremblant de rage. Ils ne pouvaient pas le croire, ils ne pouvaient pas…

- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, nous ne voulons pas arrêter votre carrière ni vous priver de vos amis, mais si nous y sommes obligés, nous le ferons.

- Vous nous demandez d'entrer en prison volontairement avec permission de sortie ou ce sera la prison à vie avec mise à mort en fait ! résuma Yahiko.

- Exactement, on peut formuler ça comme ça, c'est votre choix, mais sachez déjà que votre pseudo « mort » est programmée, il me suffit d'un appel ! Choisissez ! dit fermement Itachi.

Le regard azur de Naruto resta plongé dans celui de Sasuke alors que les souvenirs de leur nuit ensemble revenaient, des flashs où le regard du brun le parcourait, où ses mains le maintenaient contre lui avec ferveur et possessivité. Naruto attrapa l'épaule de son cousin en silence, rassuré sur le fait, qu'au moins, il y avait quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter s'ils plongeaient en enfer…

Il n'y avait plus qu'une réponse à donner…

* * *

Le silence était profond dans la chambre encore faiblement éclairée par le coucher de soleil. Deux silhouettes nues se trouvaient allongées l'une dans les bras de l'autre face à une porte-fenêtre grande ouverte qui laissait passer le vent doux de cette journée d'été. Le jeune homme blond se tourna confortablement vers son amant, souriant doucement en voyant son visage endormi contre son torse et passa ses bras autour de lui, se demandant encore comment ils avaient pu en arriver là après le début chaotique de leur relation.

Naruto soupira en passant ses mains sur le tatouage dans le dos de Sasuke. il ne pouvait nier qu'ils avaient eu des hauts et surtout pas mal de bas au début, les deux cousins n'acceptant pas d'être bridés par la possessivité des Uchiha, beaucoup de clash avaient provoqué un énorme remue-ménage dans les chambres. Après l'acceptation de ce « contrat », Sasuke avait décidé de suivre Naruto dans chaque déplacement jusqu'à ce que celui-ci accepte de venir vivre avec lui, dans son appartement à Tokyo. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient ainsi pu se découvrir, se connaître, apprendre leurs caractères et autres encore et Naruto ne l'avouerait que beaucoup plus tard, cette première année, il était déjà tombé amoureux de Sasuke.

Le tact du jeune homme, malgré son fanatisme assez poussé était très agréable. Il ne le forçait jamais à faire ce qu'il refusait… enfin… en dehors de lui refuser sa liberté… il l'avait laissé choisir ce qu'il voulait, lui offrait la lune s'il lui demandait, chose qu'il avait fait en ricanant et un soir, en revenant dans leur chambre, un magnifique tableau ornait le mur face à eux, une représentation de l'astre lunaire dans toute sa splendeur. Naruto avait regardé Sasuke avec ébahissement, amenant un rictus supérieur sur le visage du brun.

Ce fut après avoir avoué son amour à Sasuke, en revenant d'un voyage « de noces » comme l'avait appelé en ricanant Yahiko, voyage qui avait duré près de cinq mois que Naruto était tombé sur un tiroir secret du bureau de son petit ami. Le chanteur ayant fait tomber ses compositions sous le bureau, se trouvait à quatre pattes sous celui-ci quand il sursauta violemment en entendant parler Sasuke non loin. Le choc que sa tête fit avec le dessous du meuble activa le tiroir secret qui déversa son trésor…

Les lettres de Naruto adressées à « SU », lettres qu'il envoyait à une boite postale de Tokyo sans connaître le destinataire réel et que son manager lui donnait toujours à l'heure actuelle. Il en avait reçu beaucoup mais moins qu'auparavant, « SU » étant très pris par une personne chère à son cœur, précision qui l'avait un peu peiné malgré l'amour qu'il portait à Sasuke.

Le regard élargi de Naruto croisa celui, gêné, de Sasuke avant qu'un sourire doux ne plisse les lèvres du blond qui avoua encore une fois aimer Sasuke, même sans ces lettres, même si celles-ci apportaient un plus pour expliquer la cause réelle de cette demande.

Suite à cette découverte, les Insy débarquèrent à Tokyo, déménageant leurs « locaux » dans un bâtiment des Uchiha, au grand bonheur de ceux-ci malgré leur air froid. Leur carrière s'envola sans l'aide de Sasuke ou Itachi et à l'heure actuelle, une nouvelle tournée, mondiale ce coup-ci, s'annonçait. Sasuke suivrait son blond de chanteur partout tout en restant joignable à tout moment.

Ino et Sakura décidèrent de croire à un coup de foudre, ayant remarqué les regards de Sasuke et Naruto pendant cette représentation il y a près de trois ans…

Un petit grognement sortit Naruto de ses pensées alors qu'un petit sourire se formait sur ses lèvres tandis que Sasuke se redressait près de lui, le regardant fixement, ne cachant point cette lueur amoureuse qui illuminait ses yeux noirs. Le jeune homme se pencha vers son amant, frôlant ses lèvres avec douceur.

Les mots « I luv U » flottèrent dans la pièce, suivis de grognements amusés et agacés alors que les deux corps roulaient sur les draps sous le regard complice de la lune sur le tableau.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**P'tain, jamais je ne suivrai mon idée première en fait…**

**Donc, dans la première idée, Sasuke « kidnappait » Naruto et Yahiko, les faisant passer pour mort, gardait Naruto en jouet et dernière image de la fic, **

**Naruto regardait la porte-fenêtre et songeait à se suicider…**

**Vous préférez quelle version ? XD**

**Pour cette version, vous pouvez dire merci à Tamaki, **

**c'est de sa faute si ça a tourné en Happy end**

**Bon, à pluche'**

* * *

* Réponse mixée venant de « Pleurer ne sert à rien » de XYZ, la phrase « normale » étant donc : « _Continue de me tapoter la tête comme ça et je te mords à la jugulaire_. »

* Ne sachant pas le vrai nom de Sai, il me fallait un « U » donc, voilà, un mix avec le Urahara de Bleach XD.


End file.
